


Wrapped Up

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Suits Smutables [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domme Rachel Zane, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Harvey, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Spanking, Submissive Mike Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Harvey called Mike after the end of a long day to clarify some details for a case they're working. He'd didn't expect to end up having a three-way over the phone.





	

It was 5am in London, and 12am in New York, but Mike was likely still awake, and the Rushman casefiles ought to have been completed. Harvey collapsed onto the bed in the hotel he was staying at and hit speed dial three. Mike picked up after the first ring.

“Hey sexy,” Mike purred before Harvey could get a word in edge ways. His jaw dropped. “What are you wearing?”

“A three piece Armani and a pair of Valentino’s,” Harvey replied dryly once he’d gotten over his shock. “And you?”

There was a long pause. “Shit.”

“That’s unhygienic.”

Mike barked a laughed. “Ha ha. I’m wearing nothing but a bow, waiting for you to unwrap me.”

Harvey closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. That was an image he really didn’t need, although one he supposed he could appreciate.

“I guess you’re waiting for a call from Rachel?” Harvey asked.

“Yup. Sorry about that,” Mike replied in a tone that seemed far too cheerful for the circumstances. “She’s actually coming over, and she often rings once she’s in the building.”

“Always check the phone before you pick up,” Harvey lectured. “What if I’d been a client?”

“At 12am?” Mike asked sceptically. A fair point. He chose not to tell Mike that.

There was odd noise coming from Mike’s end of the phone, like the clunk of someone slamming shut a door.

“It’s me! And you better have that ribbon wrapped tight around your cock, else you won’t be coming for a week.” It was definitely Rachel’s voice, muffled by the distance from the phone, but distinct regardless. Harvey found it fascinating that Mike actually hadn’t lied to him. He probably ought to be disturbed, but he wasn’t.

“This is awkward,” Mike said. There was a muffled discussion between Mike and Rachel that Harvey couldn’t hear much of, and he realised that it was about time for him to hang up the phone and call Mike later. Before he could do that, the phone was picked up again.

“Hey Harvey,” Rachel drawled down the line. “I’m fairly certain this entire conversation could be construed as sexual harassment.” Harvey was speechless. “Want to hear me harass Mike some more?”

His mouth went dry, and his cock went from half interested to pulsing with need.

“I wouldn’t object,” he replied, glad that his voice was still even.

“Wonderful.” There was the sound of a smack, flesh on flesh, and Mike crying out. “On your knees. Face on the pillow.” Harvey closed his eyes and unzipped. He licked his hand and wrapped it around his cock, felt the thrum of his blood against his hand as it throbbed.

“He’s humping the air,” Rachel stated, and the matter of fact tone turned him on even more. “Desperate for it, but he can’t come, because there’s a lovely red ribbon wrapped around the bottom of his cock, holding him back.” There was another smack. "He's been touching himself for the last hour, getting himself so hard for me, haven't you baby." At the sound of the third smack Harvey broke.

“Again,” Harvey demanded, before he’d even realised it. Rachel chuckled.

“Hear that, sweetie? Harvey wants me to spank you again.” He could hear Mike moan and Harvey tugged at his cock, thrusting into his first. “I’m going for a grand total of fifteen,” Rachel announced. “Count them out, Mike.”

Harvey bit his fist to muffle his moan as he listened to Mike counting each harsh slap against his arse. Mike sounded breathless, and he whimpered as each was delivered. Harvey could imagine Mike’s red ass, wiggling in the air, his cock pink and dripping.

“Mike wants to come,” Rachel whispered down the line. “Mike’s begging me… can you hear it?”

“Please, please Rachel, please… mphf!”

“There’s better things to be doing with that mouth,” Rachel said. “Don’t you come either, Harvey.” Harvey tightened his grip around the bottom of his cock to fend off his orgasm.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He would never have pegged Rachel as a Domme, not in a million years, but she was fantastic at it.

Rachel was groaning on the other end of the line, calling Mike filthy names, her voice getting higher and louder until she moaned a quiet ‘oh’ and he could practically imagine her shuddering, shaking as Mike licked her softly, easing her through it.

“Good boy,” she said quietly, and that was entirely for Mike. She cleared her throat.

“Still want to come, Harvey?”

He snorted. “Did the Yankees dominate the World Series in 2009?”

“Yes,” he heard Mike mutter, Rachel laughing delicately.

“Take the phone, Mike.” There was a rustling noise.

“Hi Harvey.” Mike sounded sheepish, and very horny. “Rachel said I’ve got to tell you everything she’d doing to me so – oh fuck – she’s wrapped her hand around me, oh my god, jerking me off, she looks so beautiful.” He panted for a moment. Harvey stroked his cock, enjoying this far more than he should be.

“She’s licking now, shit, so hot, her mouth is perfect, oh it’s all around me, hot and tight and wet, oh baby you’re amazing, please, oh please may I come, shit, she’s untying the bow, oh please may I oh fuck… Rachel!” Mike groaned. Harvey shuddered into his hand, imaging Mike’s look of bliss, Rachel’s self-satisfied expression; the cat that got the cream. His eyes drifted closed, his body spent and sated.

“I don’t remember telling you that you could come, Harvey,” Rachel drawled into his ear, her voice hoarse and sexy as fuck, and if Harvey was as young as Mike he would probably be hard again at that.

“I suppose next time you’ll have to punish me,” Harvey answered, then he cringed at both the presumption and the line. “I think that just took cheesy to another level,” he admitted. He could hear Mike cackling away, and Rachel was giggling too.

“I’ll guess I’ll just have to get you a bow to match Mike’s,” Rachel answered. “Call us when you’re back from London.” And then she hung up.

Harvey groaned and began removing his ruined suit.

It hadn’t been a bad way to wrap up the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
